One or more aspects relate, in general, to data processing systems, and in particular, to preserving stateful network connections between virtual machines during a suspend and resume cycle.
In virtualized computer systems, it may be desirable in certain circumstances to suspend a virtual machine (VM) and resume it at a later time. For instance, in order to save resources concerning e.g. computing power, energy or memory, it may be worth it to suspend a virtual machine and resume it at a later time.
Concepts for the assignment and retrieval of permanent/static addresses to/from networked machines through a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server are known in the art. This enables a network administrator to manage all of the addresses for all networked machines through the centralized DHCP server, and in particular, allows the network administrator to reclaim a permanent or static network address from a machine without having to physically go to the machine. This allows having a larger potential amount of VMs than network addresses.